


Butterflies All Having Fun

by Theoroark



Series: Feeling Good [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akande doing the "Her?" from Arrested Development, Angst, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Gyms, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: Widow and Akande work out, and talk about relationships. The latter goes better than could be expected.





	Butterflies All Having Fun

Sombra was asleep when she left that morning. Widowmaker hesitated in the doorway and looked back at the bed: Sombra's purple hair was mussed out of its signature flip, her neural implants were glowing dimly in the low light, her arms were still stretched out, holding the ghost of Widow's waist. Widow swallowed heavily, pulled the strap of her gym bag tight against her shoulder, and left.    
  
"You're early," Akande said when she entered the gym. He was already dewy with sweat and however early she was, he had clearly already been at work for a bit. She set her bag down on a bench and ducked into the rope. 

  
"I woke up before my alarm," she said, and got into stance before he could respond.    
  
She had gotten better, she was sure– but she was still no match for Akande. Usually that didn't bother her, these close combat lessons were extracurriculars. And he could train all he liked, he would never be able to shoot as well as she did. But today every parried jab and telegraphed uppercut set her nerves on edge. It didn't help that as Akande beat her more thoroughly, she found herself fighting sloppier, to the point that she felt as though she were punching at a golem.    
  
"Stop," he said, right as she was about to scream in frustration. "What's going on?"   
  
"I'm fine," she said, glaring at the floor. "I'm just... tired."   
  
Akande stared at her for a moment, then ducked out of the ring. Widow followed and sat next to him on the bench.    
  
"I could have kept going," she said. Akande handed her a water bottle and she took it.    
  
"You could have," he agreed. "But I believe our time could be better spent." He shifted to face her slightly. "Something's bothering you. What is it?"   
  
She brought the bottle to her lips and studied him as she drank. She had no illusions that Akande did not see her primarily as a weapon, a finely honed blade in Talon's arsenal. These early morning lessons were not done for either of their enjoyment, or her enrichment: they were done to heighten her resilience and ensure Talon's goals were not compromised because some nosy British girl decided to fight up close. She knew "what's wrong" was a step in the diagnosis of an equipment malfunction, not a empathetic concern.    
  
But still. She knew Akande was not a shallow man. She knew he could have set her up with a training Omnic, instead of taking it upon himself to teach her. She knew Akande sought out those who were useful, but showed a marked preference for those who were loyal. She knew everyone used her for something: Gerárd had used her for comfort and the feeling that he could have a life outside of Overwatch, someday; Reaper used her for some semblance of friendship when they entered Moira's lab and some pathetic affirmation of humanity when they left it; Sombra used her for–   
  
"I had a fight with my girlfriend," she said. Akande blinked, and she felt satisfied at having finally caught him off guard.    
  
"Your... girlfriend," he said slowly. He stared into middle distance, and Widow could almost see him putting the pieces together.    
  
"Not a fight, really," she continued, as though this was the most natural conversation in the world. "But a... moment of discord. She's very different from me. And it hadn't been that much of an issue until now."   
  
That seemed to click things into place for Akande, and Widow watched him go through a wide spectrum of emotion– surprise, annoyance, disappointment, recognition– before settling back into neutrality. She felt a twinge of envy. Her neutrality was completely authentic.    
  
"She's very different from you, you're right," Akande said, not bothering to talk through what they both already knew. "Maybe it's a sign."   
  
"I like her, though," she said. Akande looked at her incredulously.    
  
"Why?"   
  
She laughed and he waited. Sombra was useful but not loyal– she hadn't expected him to understand. What was bizarre was that it made perfect sense to her. If she wanted to, she could answer him in vivid detail: she liked Sombra's quick mind and wit, her adaptability, the way she made every activity into something fun, her resilience, her body, how Widow learned new things about her constantly and still wanted to learn more, how she loved Widow–    
  
"I don't know," she said, once her laughter had died down. "I just do."   
  
Akande frowned, but nodded. She was loyal, and so he trusted her. She liked that about him too.    
  
"Alright," he said. He cleared his throat. "Well. If it does become a... problem, and there's something I can do to help..." Widow raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened. "Not like that! Though, I would do that if I needed to." She laughed again and he smiled. "I meant in terms of your conditioning. I've been arguing your case whenever it comes up, but if you need me to push harder, I can."   
  
Widow fiddled with the cap of her water bottle, thinking. Akande wanted her to struggle, because he thought it would make her a better fighter, a better weapon.  He even wanted her to choose to struggle– he had made it clear that he would not challenge any decision she made, and he had been proud of her when she made her choice. He was willing to fight for that. But Reaper walked into the lab and out of the lab with her. He needed her there far more than Akande needed his weapon, and he would fight accordingly. She trusted Akande, but she did not share his confidence.    
  
"I'm okay," she said. "I think we made up."   
  
Akande nodded and stood, and held out his hand. "Are you ready for another round?" he asked. She smiled and let him pull her up.    
  
"Let's go."   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm @tacticalgrandma on tumblr if you want to talk to me there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos would mean the world to me <3


End file.
